The present invention relates to a ball valve having molded plastic components. In particular, the valve is configured to improve the ease of assembly by providing a one-piece snap in handle, ball and catch element which interacts with a seal supported in the valve body to retain the position of the seal during insertion of the one-piece element during valve assembly.